


Welcome Home

by super_madi



Series: Parenting AU [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jughead are parent goals, F/M, Kids, Nervous Archie, parenting, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Archie is internally panicking. He doesn't think he has what it takes to be a parent, but with his son due in late February he has to adapt... with a little help from those around him.





	Welcome Home

Archie watched as Emmett cried at Thanksgiving.  
He watched as Betty and Jughead worked as a team to take care of both of their kids. It seemed like chaos but it was an organized chaos.

 

Jughead was a natural at being a dad. For someone who had to practically raise himself, he was going to do a great job of raising those twins.

 

That night when Archie and Veronica went home all he could think about was in a few months they would have a kid of there own.

 

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

Over the next few weeks he watched as the couple became more confident in their parenting style. Veronica loved to spend time with the babies when they could, and she especially loved playing with Amelia.

He knew she was wanting a girl, they had talked about it before, but since learning they were having a boy all of those ballet and princess thoughts quickly became about sports and superheroes. So she was going to spoil Amelia for as long as she could.

 

Archie still felt like he was going to drop or do something wrong every time he held one of the twins but by late February he had grown more confident. Luckily for him Jughead acted as a coach and helped prepare him where he could.

 

His dad had helped build the furniture for the nursery and little pieces of advice when Archie felt like he wasn’t able to be the parent Fred knew he would be.

 

Veronica gave birth on February 21st to a healthy baby boy.

Parker Thomas Andrews was 7 lbs and 4 oz

 

Seeing the little boy and actually holding him made every fear he had quickly disappear.

While in the hospital Archie would sit in the bed with Veronica as they admired the little guy.

They felt like everything would be okay.

 

That bubble broke when Veronica and Parker were released from the hospital.

The new parents had Betty and Jughead come to the hospital to deliver their car.

Alice had their twins at home while they helped emotionally.

 

Betty helped Veronica up in the suite as she packed everything up while the guys went to the car with a load.

 

“How- does- this- stupid- thing- go- in?” Archie said as he struggled with putting the car seat into the car. Jughead just watched trying not to laugh.

“Here try turning it the other way.”

 

He did and it easily snapped into place.

 

“I don’t know how you do this, Jug,” Archie said with a sigh.

“Just stop overthinking. You’re gonna do great, I mean the twins and Oliver both love you.” 

“But their not my kid. I can’t do something to mess up their entire life.”

 

“Archie,” he said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, “if there is one thing I know about Veronica is that there is no way she’ll let that happen. Just trust yourself and each other.”

 

“Think anyone would have guessed that it’d be me and you with actual families who rely on us.”

“Definitely not me.” He said with a similar smile to his friend. “But hey that’s what the amazing duo of B&V did for us.”

“Yeah their pretty great.” A feminine voice from behind them spoke and the two guys turned to see their wives standing there with Parker in the carrier.

Betty went next to Jughead and wrapped her arm around his waist while they watched the new parents work together to put Parker safely into the car.

 

“How’d it go up there?” He asked her quietly.

“Oh V totally had a freak out about not being able to feed him without the nurse's help, down here?”

“I thought he might break the car seat in half,” he laughed slightly.

“They’re gonna really need each other.”

They agreed silently as they then watched Archie assist Veronica into the seat next to the car seat.

“I’m gonna make sure that seats in properly,” Jughead said slipping away from her side.

He made casual conversation as he adjusted the straps and secured the seat.

 

“Everybody ready?” Betty asked as she stood next to the car.

The couple looked to each other slightly nervous but ready.

“Good. Just remember to call us if you need help.”

They silently nodded.

 

“Well if everything good then I guess we’ll see you guys at dinner on Sunday?”

“Of course. It’ll be Parker’s first time meeting his future girlfriend,” Veronica said teasingly.

“My daughter is not going to date until she’s forty, so I hope Parker is willing to wait,” Jughead said glaring at Veronica who just started laughing with Betty.

“Oh Juggie, we both know that’s not true,” She said in a comforting way. 

“I can only hope.”

“This can go on for hours. So you guys should probably get home,” she leaned over and gave Veronica a hug and Parker a kiss before a hug to Archie, “Drive safe.”

“We will,” he said hugging her then Jughead. “Thanks for everything by the way.”

“Hey, it’s what we’re here for.”

 

They said a few more short goodbyes before letting Archie get into the driver seat and actual drive away from the hospital.

 

“Think they’ll like it?” Betty asked as they waved at the couple until they were out of sight.

“Oh definitely.”

 

Archie and Veronica arrived at their house after the short drive from the hospital. Parker had already fallen back asleep.

“Oh my god,” Veronica said wiping a tear away from her eye.

Archie looked to their front yard where a giant sign sat reading,

 

_Welcome home baby Parker and parents._


End file.
